


[Translation]黑暗恐惧症|Nyctophobia

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 剧后剧情。塞利姆这个年纪的孩子大多怕黑，他不会。





	[Translation]黑暗恐惧症|Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nyctophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674302) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> 献给For 31_days。应梗：他人之梦乡，乃吾之舞台。

  **Nyctophobia**

**黑暗恐惧症**

PepperPrints

 

塞利姆这个年纪的孩子大多怕黑。

 

他不会。对此，他倍感骄傲。可他依旧开灯睡觉。不是为了吓走鬼怪，反而是邀请一位——至少塞利姆是这么想的。

 

一开始只是手影游戏：他睡不着觉，就着昏暗的灯光在墙上打出影子。他能做出飞鸟，跟狗儿对话，都是些简单的东西。

 

但随后，影子回应了他。

 

“你在画什么啊，塞利姆？”母亲欠身问在纸上涂涂画画的他。

 

“一个朋友，”他回答。“他是条影子。”

 

母亲古怪地看了他一眼。“那你为什么不给他上色呢？”她试探地问道，塞利姆摇摇头。

 

“不是的，他本来就是白色的，”他在彩色铅笔里翻找。“他是条白影子。”

 

短暂的沉默中，他在她脸上瞥见些许紧张，但笑容抹消了一切。她在担心，可塞利姆不知道她在担心什么。她轻轻揉了揉他的头发，一切怀疑烟消云散。

 

“白影子，”她摇摇头，显然不赞成这种矛盾说法。“好吧，亲爱的。”

 

影子聚成人型，它会动，会说，会叫塞利姆的名字。塞利姆相信那是他持之以恒玩手影游戏的结果，他终于造出了一个玩伴。那人爱笑，聪明绝顶，他会跟塞利姆讲炼金术和伤疤男的故事。他口中远乡的图景栩栩如生，这些故事比任何童话都要宏大。他也不像其他人跟他相处时那么小心翼翼，所以塞利姆信任他这个真正的伙伴，尽管只有太阳落山后才能见到。

 

其他孩子根本不喜欢他。甚至他母亲也不及影子人一般值得信任。有时候塞利姆说了什么，她就会变得很奇怪，塞利姆不知道缘由，但他的影子不会。他的影子从不怀疑他，从不评判他。

 

塞利姆跟他在一起更加自由。

 

塞利姆打开灯，看着投射在床上的影子。里面有个纤瘦的身影，优雅地交叠双腿栖在他的床头，脸上挂着一个笑容。

 

“你该睡觉了吧。”

 

“没，”塞利姆赶忙回答，兴奋将疲惫一扫而空。“我不累。”

 

白影子轻笑，把玩他的帽檐。“有趣，”他回答，“我也是。”

 

塞利姆来了兴致，他跪着从叠得整整齐齐的床单上蹭过去。母亲给他掖好的被窝现在都被他搞乱了。“你需要睡觉吗？”塞利姆问，有些嫉妒，他这个年纪的男孩子总是希望不需要到点睡觉。

 

白影子思考了一下，摇了摇头。“你可以认为我不在这里的时候都在睡，”他给出一个朴实的解释。

 

塞利姆的眼睛瞪大了。不在的时候都在睡？他有些担心，有些害怕。睡那么多肯定不健康吧，他希望他的朋友活着，陪着他。

 

实话说，影子是他唯一的朋友。

 

“有其他像你一样的人吗？”塞利姆问。“可以陪你。”

 

影子狡黠一笑，看来塞利姆说了一个他自己没意识到的笑话。“不，我只陪你，”他说，但被塞利姆接下来的举动吓了一跳。

 

无论他是不是影子，塞利姆抓住他袖子，贴住他的时候可是实实在在的。“讲个故事好么？”他紧张地问，对方叹了口气。

 

“好吧，今晚讲什么呢？”白影子取下帽子，掸了掸不存在的灰尘。“伤疤男？”

 

塞利姆知道影子最喜欢这些故事。他讲过很多故事，但只有讲伤疤男的故事时是真心在享受。这些故事总是更长，影子总是笑得更开心。不知怎么的，塞利姆也总更多地要他讲这些故事：伤疤男和他的红莲对手。影子讲他享受的故事总是讲得更好。

 

“对，”塞利姆说，兴奋地动了动。“你说他在北方有一场战斗，我想知道接下来发生了什么。”

 

影子叹了口气，严肃地看向塞利姆。“唔，我不能告诉你。”

 

塞利姆的眼睛睁大了，眨了好几次。“你什——什么意思？”他问，声音不自主颤抖起来。

 

影子抬头，看着他笑了。“因为他之后就再没见过红莲了，”影子淡淡回答。“他们的道路再没有交汇过。”

 

塞利姆也不吱声了，他迷惑不解。故事不该这样结束！英雄和反派不应该就此分离，再不相见。英雄会打倒反派。塞利姆听过的所有故事都是这么结束的，不这样就是没道理。

 

“接下来呢？”塞利姆焦急地问，有些害怕接下来的答案。

 

白影子又露出一个狡猾的笑容，塞利姆紧张起来。“伤疤男？我不知道。但红莲？被吞掉了，”他说，他脸一沉。“被一个罩在影子里的小男孩。”

 

什么？

 

他屋子里的黑暗似乎突然活了过来，塞利姆缩回床上，心砰砰直跳。他说“被吞掉了”是什么意思？发生了什么……？

 

“他再没见过伤疤男，”白影子解释道，“他也没有死。相反，他活在两者之间，在沉睡于尖叫的灵魂之间……”

 

影子的边缘碰到了塞利姆的脚踝，他吓得惊叫一声，拼命往后缩。“啊！停下来！”他叫道，但他曾经的朋友不听。影子变得更加黑暗，更加沉重，整个房间都活了过来，向他扑过来。

 

“那个小男孩，”他继续道，“忘记了一切——但红莲……哦，不，他记得……”

 

“停下来！”塞利姆叫道，踢着并无实形的黑暗。他吓坏了，跳起来，踉跄地伸手去够灯的开关。“停下来！”尖叫中一个名字从他的舌尖迸出，“停下来—— _金布利！_ ”

 

他的手碰到了开关，灯灭了，房间沉入纯粹的黑暗中。没有光线，没有影子，没有伸向他的手，没有呼唤他名字的声音。塞利姆坐在床中央，心还在疯狂跳动，手抖个不停。

 

他这个年纪的孩子大多怕黑。

 

end


End file.
